Boys Don't Cry
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: Songfic to "Boys Don't Cry" by Plum. Bruce wasn't the only one who wore a mask all the time. Wally had worn this mask for as long as he could remember- happiness. Fake happiness that made everyone think that he'd had the best life ever. F/LP


_**Author's Note: Well, this is my second oneshot. It's about Wally and Linda this time. I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_Summary: Bruce wasn't the only one who wore a mask all the time. Wally had worn this mask for as long as he could remember- happiness. Fake happiness that made everyone think that he'd had the best life ever. They couldn't be farther from the truth._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to DC Comics and the song is "Boys Don't Cry" by Plumb.**_

**Boys Don't Cry**

**A Flash/Linda Park Songfic**

**By Kirsten Erin**

_You sit there on the couch_

_Sipping your scotch and ice_

_You turn the TV on_

_And tune me out again_

An eight year-old Wally West ran into the front door of his house with his math test waving wildly in his hand. He'd made an A+ on his big test and he was so excited to show it to his parents. Maybe his dad would be proud of his good work. The image spurred him faster.

"Daddy?" he called as he stepped into the TV room. His dad was sitting in his recliner with a near empty bottle of beer and the TV blaring.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my Math test!" he cried exitedly as he moved to stand next to the TV.

"Quiet, Wallace." his father's rough voice said as his attention fixed back onto the television.

"But Daddy, I got a-" he started, but was cut off as the glass bottle his dad had been holding was suddenly hurtling toward him. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid it.

"I said quiet, Wallace!" the man bellowed.

"I just wanted to..." he started sadly, but trailed off as his dad stood and made his way toward the now whimpering eight year old.

The man picked up his son by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Listen to me, boy. When I say quiet, I mean quiet. If you don't obey, I'll have to punish you." he growled into the child's face before throwing him roughly to the floor.

Frightened, Wally tried to keep from sobbing as he headed for the kitchen. His mother saw the look on her boy's face and wrapped him in her arms, knowing the way his father treated the both of them.

"I-I made a good grade on my test." he said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"That's wonderful, honey. So wonderful." she cooed, holding him close.

_So what would you say to me_

_If you could talk to me?_

_You could ask anything_

_I wouldn't mind_

Flash turned away from the window of the Watchtower as he remembered his childhood. Hid dad had been abusive and beat both him and his mother for years. When he was twelve he'd tried to defend his mother when his dad was especially drunk and he'd beaten him so badly his mom had to take him to the hospital. That was the last straw for her and they moved to Central City, far away from him and his fists.

His mother had expressed hundreds of times afterward how sorry she was for not leaving sooner. For putting him in danger for so long. He'd always told her it was alright, but he'd seen that sad look in her eyes as she nodded and smiled softly. It was especially when he had nightmares that she'd look the most worried as she woke him up mid-scream. She always asked what he was dreaming that scared him so badly, but he'd always shake his head and tell her it was nothing.

They both knew it was his father.

_But you're okay with this_

_Damaging awkwardness _

_So I just play it safe, keep it inside_

_Boys don't cry_

Wally shook his head and took a deep breathe as he tried to clear his head. He was glad no one could see the tears gathering underneath his mask. He blinked them away as he attempted to calm himself. Instead of a frown, he plastered his ever-present grin back on his face as he stepped away from the window. It was about time for him to be heading home to his wife, Linda. She was pregnant and constantly needing his help around the house.

He headed over to the teleporters, where John was currently on duty.

"Where to, hotshot?" the Green Lantern asked him. Wally swallowed hard to keep his voice from cracking before he answered.

"Home sweet home." he grinned as he stepped on a blue circle.

There was a blue flash of light and Flash materialized in the middle of Central City. He ran into an alleyway and was in his civilian clothes in an instant. Running a hand through his red hair, he jogged back to his home.

_I used to hold your hand_

_So tight there was no question_

_Now even when you're near_

_I never felt so alone_

As Wally entered the door, he was greeted by his very pregnant wife.

"Hey honey." she smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips in greeting. "How did your day go?"

"Well, after being attacked by a giant robot in Keystone, I did manage to close a case at the PD before monitor duty at the Watchtower." he grinned as he headed into the kitchen.

"Sounds like you had a full plate today."

"Tell me about it." he answered as he put together a huge sandwich, jam packed with meat and other oddities.

"I went to the doctor today." she smiled softly as she watched her husband gobble up his snack.

"And?" he said, stopping to look at her.

"We're having a boy!" she cried excitedly.

Wally felt his heart drop into his stomach. A boy?

It wasn't that he wasn't excited about being a father, in fact, really he was one already since she was pregnant. But the idea of it terrified him. He was haunted daily with memories of his own father's cruel treatment of him, he didn't want that to happen to his children. Yet the idea that he would grow up like his dad tormented him constantly. It was why he avoided talk about the baby usually.

His smile flickered briefly, but he replaced it with an excited grin as quickly as it had been lost.

"That's wonderful!" He cried, reaching out to hug his wife. She moved away, confusion evident in her features.

"Don't think I didn't see that flicker, Wallace." she reprimanded as he cringed at the use of his full name. His dad was the only one who used that name. "Aren't you excited?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dang it! He'd given her the wrong impression. She thought he didn't want the baby. Of course he did, he loved kids. He wanted kids more than anything. He was just... afraid.

"Linda, I-" he started.

"Don't lie to me, Wally!" she yelled as a tear trickled down her cheek. "You've been acting strange ever since I told you I was pregnant! Tell me what's going on." she said the last part softly as she reached out to touch his cheek.

_So what would you say to me_

_If you could talk to me?_

_You could ask anything_

_I wouldn't mind_

Wally's mind battled for control. One side saying he should let it all spill, the other reminding him that no one else should be burdened with the knowledge of his childhood.

His wife's dark eyes peered up at him, filled with questions and concern, seeing the turmoil in his mind.

Finally he pulled away.

"I can't." he said quietly as he looked away. Linda cursed angrily.

"God, Wally! Why are you doing this?!" she yelled as he kept his head turned away, blinking back tears. He could see he was hurting her, but had nothing to say, nothing he could say. "Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, quietly this time as more tears poured down her face.

"I just can't." he whispered as he walked over to their small living room and sat on a recliner, propping his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"Why not?" Linda demanded.

_But you're okay with this_

_Damaging awkwardness_

_So I'll just play it safe_

_Keep it inside_

Wally was silent for a long while, too busy holding back the tears. He hadn't cried since the day his dad had beaten him so badly he'd had to go to the hospital. His dad's words still echoed in his mind.

"You'll never be a man, Wallace. You're just a cry baby." He'd yelled at the twelve year old boy, whose sobbing was nearly as loud as the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

His voice broke, despite himself as he spoke through the hands covering his face.

"It hurts too much." he managed before biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. He wouldn't cry, couldn't cry. Not after all these years.

Linda stooped down, slowly getting on her knees so she was eye level to here husband. She pried his hands from his face and held each hand in her own as she gazed into his stormy emerald eyes, her own face tear-streaked.

"It's okay to cry, Wally. I'm here for you. I won't ever leave you."

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry, yeah_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry, yeah_

Wally let out a strangled sob and Linda wrapped her arms around her vulnerable husband as the tears began to fall. She soothed him gently as he buried his face into her neck and brought his knees to the ground so they were both on their knees now.

"It's okay, Wally. Everything's gonna be okay." she said as he continued to cry on her shoulder.

How she knew exactly what he needed to hear, Wally didn't know. But when she'd spoken those words, the floodgates had opened up and there was no shutting them now.

Bruce wasn't the only one who wore a mask all the time, he knew. Wally had worn this mask for as long as he could remember- happiness. Fake happiness that made everyone think that he'd had the best life ever. They couldn't be farther from the truth.

He still had scars from the abusive treatment of his father. He had always been able to explain them away to the other league memebers as battle wounds, since he never accumulated any of those because of his fast healing.

Linda pushed him away gently so she could look at him and cupped her hands around his tear-streaked face and quivering jaw.

"I love you, Wally. Don't you ever forget that." she told him. He smiled wanly. "Now tell me what this is all about and I'll be right here holding your hand. We'll cry together."

_If you stand beside me_

_I'll keep you in my life_

_Tell me how much you love me_

_And I'll be just fine_

Nine months later, Wally stood in the delivery room beside his wife, who was in the hospital bed breathing heavily. It was time. It was time for him to meet his children. Yes, _children_.

Imagine Wally and Linda's surprise when they went together for one of her checkups and found, not one, but two heartbeats. They were having twins. A boy and a girl.

After a few hours of labor, Linda finally produced two beautiful, healthy babies. And in Wally's eyes, they were perfect in every way. He was handed his new son as Linda was handed their daughter and he sat on the edge of the bed so he could look at both of the beautiful children.

"And what will their names be?" a nurse asked, holding a clipboard and a pen ready. Wally answered without hesitation.

"Michael Allen West and Mercy Rain West." he said proudly. The nurse smiled and left the two alone after writing the names.

He drew Michael closer and brushed his lips against his head before relinquishing the young boy to his mother to be nursed.

"They're so perfect." he whispered, almost reverently.

"I know."

_Don't be afraid of me_

When Linda had fallen asleep and the babies were fed, he lifted one into each of his arms and carried them close to himself. Their little heads snuggled up next to his chest and he felt an overwhelming sense of joy come over him.

"I love you two so much. Do you know that?" he asked them with a bright smile. "I'll be the best dad ever for you. I'll play with you and love you and annoy your mom with you." he smiled. He shed a tear as he looked at their beautiful faces once again. "I'll never treat you the way my dad did. You will always be loved."

He looked over to see that Linda was awake and watching him now. A soft smile spread across her face.

"You're a natural."

_So what would you say to me_

_If you could talk to me_

_You could ask anything_

_I wouldn't mind_

In the next few days, they'd received visits from Shayera, John, Clark, Bruce, Diana, and J'onn to see the twins. They'd brought a smile to all of their faces- including Bruce, though he tried to mask it.

As Wally set the two in their cribs in the baby room, he watched them sleep peacefully for a few moments before Linda came up beside him and slipped her hand into his.

"They're so beautiful." she said quietly.

"I know." he answered, moving his arm to wrap around her waist. "You did good, honey." he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"We did good." she corrected with a smile.

They turned back to the sleeping babes and Wally allowed a few tears to trek down his face. This time though, they were tears of joy- and he shed them unashamedly.

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

Maybe boys don't cry, but his father was wrong. Men do.


End file.
